


Game Night

by PrinnPrick



Series: (Don't Assume You Know) How to Dad [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Homosexuality, Leon isn't used to videogames, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Strifehart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff without real plot, still getting to know each other and the kids, still running their families as single dads though they aren't single anymore, wheel of fortune the videogame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: So, originally I had wanted this series to be at least somewhat linear (I mean, it's a huge jump going from first seeing each other and there being no connection what-so-ever to them being in bed playing games as a family), buuuut I'm going where inspiration strikes.I also have another draft for the next part that technically comes well before this one... but that one is extremely explicit, rough sex. And I figured I should at least have a few more parts that is them being cute rather than get straight to the smut. xDOnce I hit about 6 of these puppies I'll start making a key (or I'll do the annoying-for-me thing where I delete them from the series and then re-add them in order.)
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: (Don't Assume You Know) How to Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetoaSai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/gifts).



> So, originally I had wanted this series to be at least somewhat linear (I mean, it's a huge jump going from first seeing each other and there being no connection what-so-ever to them being in bed playing games as a family), buuuut I'm going where inspiration strikes.
> 
> I also have another draft for the next part that technically comes well before this one... but that one is extremely explicit, rough sex. And I figured I should at least have a few more parts that is them being cute rather than get straight to the smut. xD
> 
> Once I hit about 6 of these puppies I'll start making a key (or I'll do the annoying-for-me thing where I delete them from the series and then re-add them in order.)

Leon and Cloud were in Cloud's bedroom with the door open wearing only their pajamas (Leon in a regular white t-shirt and flannel pants, which surprised Cloud--he seemed more like expensive bed clothes type guy when they first met, whereas Cloud was in a black t-shirt and black sweatpants... which was a surprise to no one). The kids were in the living room playing board games as Cloud introduced Leon to his main form of unwinding: brain melting video-games. They had been dating for a few months now, and it was coming to be a normal thing for Sora and Leon to spend the night. They had tried at Leon's a few times, but three extremely expensive vases broken later and it was decided that Cloud's was the safest option.

"... You're letting Dave win."

"Oh yeah, asshole?"

"Yeah."

"How about you choose a letter that's actually in the sentence before you start blamin' me?"

"Blaming you is more fun."

It was virtual Wheel of Fortune; the perfect game for a quiet night in when one felt like being both competitive and lazy at the same time. The wheel spun again and landed on 500, and again "Dave" had struck gold with another correct guess.

"Why did we choose an advanced A.I.?"

"Because I had thought you were smart. Thanks for provin' me wrong."

"Shut up, blonde..."

At last it was Leon's turn again, but he grunted as Cloud "HA!"ed when the wheel landed on 'Lose a Turn', for the third time in a row. "... I'm starting to think this is rigged."

"Don't be a sore los--Oh, _come on_!" Cloud nearly threw the controller as he went bankrupt. Leon chuckled beside him, which earned the brunette a glower.

"Not rigged, huh?"

"Shut up, _Squall_."

"Don't call me--"

"Hey, dad?"

Both men looked up to see Tidus at the door as his gaze shifted between the two adults and he rubbed his arm uncertainly. 

"Hey, T," called Cloud as he opened an arm out in invitation, which Tidus took. The boy crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable between them with a few hops. "Get sick of the little kids, huh?"

"I can only handle so many dumb board games, dad," Tidus replied with a very serious mien.

Cloud chuckled. "Well, we're just playin' dumb Wheel of Fortune."

"I know. I could hear you cussing out the host during the last round."

The adult blonde went pink and coughed. "Well, in my defense... who thinks 'a location' means 'Inside the House' versus an actual location, huh?"

Leon chuckled. "Did you want to join? We can start over."

Cloud scoffed. "You just want to start over because me _and_ Dave are kickin' your butt."

"Do you mind?" Tidus asked as he got comfortable on the pillows and headboard, and then flopped his little legs out.

"Guess not," Cloud shrugged. "Leon, ya mind grabbin' a third controller?"

Leon rolled his eyes (as either of them could have grabbed it), but did so. He handed his to Tidus first before he dragged himself out of bed to retrieve a third remote. It gave Cloud enough time to grab his phone real quick. He absently restarted the game while also texting Leon a quick message.

 **Not Interested** : Hey. If I win the next game I want you to do me a favor.

Leon's phone vibrated as he got comfortable again. He quirked a brow at Cloud who bit his lip seductively at Leon over Tidus's head while the smaller blonde made himself a profile. Leon shook his head and checked.

 **Whatever:** ... And that is?

 **Not Interested** : I'll tell you when I win.

 **Whatever** : I'm not agreeing to that.

"Would you two stop texting so we can play?" Tidus interrupted impatiently and frowned at the adults in turn.

"Whoops."

"Sorry..."

Cloud sent Leon a final text saying, "You'll agree, because you like it when I'm coy," before pressing okay to start the new game.

Leon mouthed "Whatever" back to him.

oo00oo00oo

"Daaaaaad!" Tidus whined. "You're not playin' fair!"

"Am so."

"I agree with Tidus. You're cheating somehow," Leon said with a playful smirk.

"You two are just sour losers."

Cloud was winning. Again. Leon couldn't help but be a little impressed with Cloud's ability to guess the right words and letters, almost as if he were psychic. It took the wheel itself to land on "Lose a Turn" or "Bankrupt" for Cloud's turn to ever end. In fact, one entire game was just Cloud taking forever until he guessed it. _I'd hate to play poker against him with that kind of luck..._

"Hey, Tidus," Leon said as he looked to the small blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Would you care to team up against your pops?"

Tidus grinned excitedly. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Hey, now _that's_ cheatin'!" Cloud huffed with a glare and a displeased pout at Leon. "You can't do that!"

"Sure we can!" Tidus argued as he moved to position himself in front of Leon. He sat between the brunette's bent up knees and laid back against his stomach to get comfortable as Leon tauntingly chuckled at Cloud. "Let's beat'em!" The boy declared with a raised fist high above his head.

"Even together, you two could never beat me," Cloud replied with a cackle as he leaned in to tickle Tidus's exposed armpit, which caused the eight year old to yelp.

"Not without permission, dad!" Tidus said with a thin-lipped frown as he hugged himself tight.

"Your turn, Tidus," Leon said to get the game going again. 

*****

Cloud smiled warmly at two of his four boys (and yes, he considered Sora and Leon two of "his boys" now). Tidus had grown to like Leon quite a bit, as evidenced by the fact he had absolutely no qualms with using the man like an armchair. _They look so cute..._ Cloud thought fondly as Tidus crowed upon a correct guess.

Barely two months ago Leon was still unused to games in general. He and Sora hadn't been introduced to board games, video games, card games (that weren't for gambling, apparently)... any games at all--not until the night of their first date. Aerith had been kind enough to volunteer for babysitting duty, and though Leon had never let anyone be alone with Sora in any capacity before he took a leap of faith on Cloud and his sister in order to take Cloud home and plow him so hard the blonde was limping after. It was a very successful first date, to be sure. While they enjoyed each other (thoroughly), Sora had been taught how to play games and even got to take one home to show his father.

 _They have a good relationship, though I'm surprised they never played games together._ It had been indicated most of their time spent was talking about different things, playing with Sora's toys, puzzles, and watching shows or movies together. Leon had thought board games would stifle Sora's creativity or lower his I.Q., but he was proven wrong rather quickly. Now Sora was in-love with games, and Leon had found he felt less angry and stressed out all the time when he played as well. In return, Cloud had learned how to make healthier, but still cheap meals his boys actually liked (and how to sneak in desserts that were either sugar-less or low sugar without their notice). It should have been obvious, but Cloud didn't really think about how their diets could affect their behavior until Leon.

Cloud looked down as he was poked from the side of the bed; it was Sora and Roxas, who stared up at him with twin expressions of boredom (Roxas's was grumpy as usual whereas Sora rocked back and forth nervously, as if he were afraid to interrupt). 

"Hey, boys. Bored?"

"Lonely," Sora answered with a soft smile. "Can we join you?"

Tidus didn't look happy about the notion of the little ones joining, but said nothing.

"Hm," Cloud pulled first Sora and then Roxas onto the bed as he hummed in thought. "Well, we only have four controllers, and it only let's three people play..."

"We could do two parties?" Leon suggested with a shrug. "You three against the two of us?"

"Yeah! We would whoop your _butts_!" Tidus exclaimed loudly as he hopped in place. 

Cloud laughed. "Sounds fair to me."

Sora and Roxas sat together (looking almost like twins with their identical eyes and round faces) between Cloud's legs where they leaned on each other and Cloud for comfort. Sora got to have the remote first as they made a new game and decided each person would take turns, but he had to be taught how to use it. Leon and Cloud encouraged him gently as Tidus pointed out the buttons for him and smiled (Cloud was so proud... he had been told Tidus had been the one to teach Sora how to play Cherry Trees, but seeing his baby being so patient and sweet right in front of him with another kid nearly made him teary-eyed). Roxas sat there with a yawn and his usual perpetual frown.

"Aw, I'm sorry... Did I lose our turn?" Sora asked with the saddest, biggest eyes Cloud had ever seen as he guessed an "H" but got the negative beep in response.

Cloud ruffled his hair and laughed. "Yes, but that's okay! I would'a guessed 'h', too. It's a very common letter."

That caused Sora to beam, and Cloud caught Leon looking at him like he just earned himself a very nice reward later in the night for being so nice to the kid.

 _Fuck, that look is sexy..._ Cloud bit his lip and thought about his mother naked to keep from getting hard.

Tidus went next, and then Leon when he got it right. For some reason Leon was more likely to get a "Lose a Turn" than anything else, so of course it immediately jumped back to their team and Roxas was allowed to pick.

"..." Roxas grunted like someone much older as he picked wrong and practically jabbed the controller at Cloud. 

"Careful, baby!" Cloud said with a light thump to Roxas's head. "You could have hit me in the eye. Do that again and you can just sit there the rest of the game."

Roxas sighed. "... Sorry, daddy."

Cloud kissed the back of his head.

oo00oo00oo

It took a while, but the boys began to pass out one at a time. Roxas went first (as predicted), then Sora. Tidus and Sora both had high energy, but Sora would often jump around with everything he did (that included the game, as the boy would jump off the bed to dance every time he got a letter right. It was cute beyond words). Cloud went to carry them away to their respective beds. When Tidus was finally out of it Leon was the one to take him to his room, where Cloud got to watch Leon tuck his kid away (the man even fluffed his pillow). Once that was done, Cloud stretched himself out on their way back to his bedroom downstairs with a groan.

"Well... I technically won several times now," Cloud began carefully as he stuffed his hands into his sweatpants pockets and turned to look at Leon with an expectant expression. Leon just passed him by without a word or reaction, which caused Cloud to stare after him with a flat look.

They walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Leon was the first one in bed; he crawled underneath the sheets and blanket silently.

Cloud rolled his eyes and figured he wouldn't be getting rewarded after all. Leon technically never agreed to anything, even though he had tossed Cloud that saucy glance earlier. _I'll just jump him in the mornin' when he least expects it,_ Cloud decided with finality as he smirked and got in beside the brunette...

Only to find said brunette practically devouring his face the moment he got comfortable. Leon's hands were in his shirt, his hair, and pulling away his pants as far down as his thighs as his lips, tongue, and teeth nipped, sucked, and delved into Cloud's mouth. 

As Leon began to sink lower to give Cloud his winnings, the blonde wondered how many different ways he could get Leon to help him unwind; the man was easily becoming his new favorite distraction.


End file.
